Sangresucia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Caradoc Dearborn fue un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que sufrió en sus carnes la maldición de ser un sangresucia y que obró en consecuencia. Para el reto "Viñetas de emocines" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Odio

**SANGRESUCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de la señora Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Viñetas de emociones"**_ _del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. El reto consiste en escribir tres viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una y que giren en torno a tres sentimientos en concreto. Para esta segunda participación, he elegido a __**Caradoc Dearborn**__ como personaje y me han tocado en suerte las siguientes emociones: __**odio, vanidad y fe**__. Y para no perder la costumbre y hacer las cosas por orden, comenzaré con el __**odio**__._

* * *

**1**

**ODIO**

Lo que Caradoc Dearborn, Gryffindor de cuarto curso, se dispone a hacer no está bien. De hecho, una parte de su conciencia le repite una y otra vez que se de media vuelta y olvide el asunto porque él es básicamente una buena persona, pero Caradoc está tan enfadado y tan cansado que decide dejar a un lado sus principios y, por primera vez en toda su vida, permite que el odio guíe sus acciones. Se siente bien por ello. O al menos eso le parece al joven brujo, porque también está nervioso y alterado y ansía terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

Tal vez no se esté comportando con el honor y la valentía que se les presupone a los miembros de su casa. Tal vez pueda decirse de él que está obrando cobardemente, escondido tras una enorme armadura mientras espera a su víctima, pero Caradoc está haciendo lo único que puede hacer porque, aunque le gusta afrontar sus problemas de frente, sabe que no podrá vencerle en un duelo cara a cara. Y realmente necesita vencerle, desquitarse por todas las veces que ha sido agredido y humillado, hacer que ese bastardo se trague todas y cada una de sus palabras. Todos y cada uno de los _sangresucia_ que le ha dirigido desde que ambos pusieron un pie en Hogwarts.

_Sangresucia_. Al principio, Caradoc ignoraba por completo el significado de esa palabra, pero no le gustó. La forma que ese chico tuvo de pronunciarla, el desprecio ciego presente en sus ojos mientras lo hacía, llevaron al Caradoc niño a investigar. El disgusto que se llevó cuando comprendió el insulto fue mayúsculo. Se dio cuenta de que la gente le odiaría simplemente por ser hijo de _muggles_ y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Sintió algo de pena por ellos de la misma forma que sentía pena de aquellos que odiaban a los negros, a los judíos o a los musulmanes, pero pronto la pena dio lugar a la rabia, y la rabia al odio. Desde el mismo momento en que comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de ser un _sangresucia_, Caradoc Dearborn supo que nunca podría perdonar todo el daño que esos imbéciles le estaban causando.

Thorfinn Rowle es el peor de todos, el cabecilla de su grupo, el imbécil que no se cansa de presumir de la pureza de su sangre. Es un chico alto y rubio y Caradoc aún recuerda el día que lo conoció, ambos subidos en las barcas que los llevaban rumbo al castillo. Recuerda a Rowle arrugando la nariz. _"Apesta a suciedad. Yo diría que eres un sangresucia, ¿me equivoco?"_. Caradoc recuerda que había estado emocionado hasta ese instante y que se había encogido sobre sí mismo cuando Rowle se rió de él. Recuerda que esa fue la primera humillación de todas. Y aunque no fue la peor, sí fue la más dolorosa porque consiguió cortar de raíz todas sus ilusiones, porque por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el mundo no es un lugar nada bonito.

Caradoc aprieta los dientes cuando su mente se ve inundada por recuerdos horribles. Cierra los ojos un instante y procura calmarse, aunque no lucha ni contra el odio ni contra la rabia. Sabe que ambos le vendrán muy bien cuando aborde a Rowle porque Rowle es bueno con la varita y Caradoc únicamente cuenta con el factor sorpresa de su parte. Piensa aprovecharlo muy bien y por eso se queda muy quieto cuando escucha pasos acercándose. Contiene la respiración y le alegra comprobar que se trata solamente de un mago. De Rowle.

Afirma el agarre de la varita y cuenta hasta diez. Rowle está cada vez más cerca y, cuando calcula que sólo le faltan un par de metros para llegar a la armadura, Caradoc lanza el primer hechizo. _"Cobardica. Ni siquiera has dejado que te vea"_. Aleja rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, da un salto hacia delante y se coloca en posición para un duelo. Sin embargo, Rowle no está en condiciones de atacar. El _Petrificus Totalus _ha funcionado a la perfección y Rowle yace tumbado boca abajo. Caradoc se regodea pensando en lo asustado y enfadado que debe estar y decide darle la vuelta sólo para verle la cara. Para eso y para decirle lo que tanto desea decirle, por supuesto.

Aunque sus facciones parecen relajadas, en los ojos de Rowle puede leerse lo cabreado que está. Caradoc sonríe y se agacha a su lado. Sólo por precaución le arrebata la varita y la tira por la ventana, suponiendo que Rowle irá a buscarla en cuanto le libere del hechizo. Estaría bastante bien que algún estudiante la pisara sin querer y la partiera por la mitad, pero no se atreve a hacerlo él mismo porque sabe que sería llegar demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera un tipo como Rowle merece algo tan terrible.

—Ahora no te ríes tanto, ¿verdad, Thorfinn? —Le dice conteniendo al máximo la ira, evocando lo acaecido tres días atrás, cuando Rowle y sus amigos le emboscaron y le obligaron a caminar desnudo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las risas y las burlas aún resuenan en su cabeza y el castigo que Dumbledore les impuso no es suficiente para Caradoc-. Ya verás qué divertido es ir por ahí pareciendo un payaso.

Caradoc procede a pintarle la cara con colores llamativos. Se asegura de que permanecerán justo allí durante al menos un par de días y disfrutará de ello mientras pueda. Sabe que a Rowle no le hará ninguna gracia, que seguramente se vengará de forma espantosa, pero no le importa porque merece la pena y porque piensa estar preparado ante cualquier imprevisto. Nunca se separará de sus amigos, nunca irá solo a ningún lado y nunca bajará la guardia. Tal vez el futuro se presente peligroso y estresante, pero mientras convierte a Rowle en un payaso siente que ya no es un _sangresucia_. Es un mago poderoso y capaz y luchará contra la injusticia desde entonces y para siempre.

* * *

_El cuerpo del capítulo tiene exactamente 1000 palabras. Más no me he podido ajustar ^^. Ahora, vamos a por la siguiente viñeta._

_Besetes._


	2. Vanidad

**SANGRESUCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de la señora Rowling._

_Después de la primera viñeta, le toca a la segunda. En este caso, toca hablar un poco sobre la __**vanidad**__. A ver cómo queda la cosa. _

* * *

**2**

**VANIDAD**

El entrenamiento de auror no es para débiles. Caradoc Dearborn es consciente de ello durante el primer día del programa, cuando escucha hablar a su instructor y le echa un vistazo al plan de estudios. Porque no se trata únicamente de ser hábil con la varita y poseedor de unos buenos reflejos. Un auror es mucho más que eso y, por fortuna, Caradoc sabe que tiene muchas de las cualidades que le permitirán ser el mejor.

Hace apenas tres meses que se ha graduado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y ha sacado unas notas envidiables en sus EXTASIS. Ha sido el mejor alumno de todo su curso en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos y nadie en Gryffindor ha logrado superar la casi perfección de su expediente académico. Ha sido Prefecto desde quinto curso y Premio Anual en séptimo y todos los profesores han asegurado que en sus manos está el labrarse un futuro brillante. Un futuro que Caradoc desea para sí porque es plenamente consciente de que lo merece. Se lo ha ganado después de tantos años de esfuerzo y tenacidad y no está dispuesto a permitir que el duro entrenamiento de los aurores le aleje de su camino.

A pesar de que con sus notas podría haberse dedicado a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera querido, Caradoc Dearborn va a ser auror. Va a luchar contra la injusticia y va a conseguir que todos aquellos que le han llamado _sangresucia_ se vean obligados a cerrar la boca. Porque es mejor que todos ellos juntos. A pesar de que sus padres carezcan por completo de magia, aunque su origen sea el más humilde entre todos sus compañeros nacidos de _muggles_, Caradoc Dearborn siente que es el mejor de su promoción. Y no es una cuestión de vanidad porque el joven brujo tiene pruebas para demostrarlo. Es un brujo capaz y cuando se convierta en auror será aún mejor. Lo sabe él y lo saben sus profesores porque, aunque el programa de entrenamiento apenas lleva dos meses en marcha, ya han observado en él ciertas cualidades y saben que es un serio aspirante a aprobar el curso. Son muchos los jóvenes que se presentan cada año y muy pocos los que finalmente logran culminar todas las pruebas.

Aunque los cumplidos de los profesores llegan con cuentagotas, Caradoc se vanagloria al saber que todos ellos creen en él, pero no es eso lo que hace que su corazón dé un brinco esa mañana. Es la carta que recibe del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore y que le insta a acudir a Hogwarts esa misma tarde. Caradoc se siente tremendamente halagado y se pregunta qué querrá de él uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia de las islas británicas. En sus años de estudiante sólo visitó el despacho en una ocasión, después de atacar con todo derecho a Thorfinn Rowle, y aún recuerda con total nitidez el aura de poder que rodeaba al anciano brujo. _"Y ahora quiere hablar conmigo. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué querrá de mí?"_

Caradoc llega puntual a la cita, por supuesto. Acude directamente a su despacho y durante el camino deja que la magia de Hogwarts invada cada poro de su ser. Vivió momentos duros entre los muros del viejo castillo, pero ese día sólo se acuerda de los buenos, de aquellos que logran hacerle feliz. Cuando la gárgola que guarece el despacho del director le deja el camino libre, Caradoc se pone de los nervios y sólo logra tranquilizarse cuando Dumbledore le saluda amistosamente, le insta a tomar asiento y le sirve una taza de té. Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos mantienen una charla intrascendente, hasta que el viejo brujo le pregunta por sus progresos en el entrenamiento. Es entonces cuando esboza una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Fue un estudiante brillante, señor Dearborn. No todos los alumnos de Hogwarts pueden presumir de tener un expediente como el suyo —Caradoc le agradece sus palabras y se yergue en la silla con orgullo. No todos los días Albus Dumbledore te hace un cumplido—. Y siempre luchó por defender la justicia. Sé que vivió situaciones muy duras durante su etapa como alumno, pero siempre se sobrepuso a ellas y demostró tener unos valores muy sólidos. Y, lo más importante, no dudó a la hora de defenderlos. Es por eso que quisiera hacerle una proposición. Le ruego discreción absoluta, señor Dearborn. El asunto que voy a tratar con usted es de una gravedad extrema, casi de vida o muerte.

Caradoc Dearborn entorna los ojos y no dice una palabra mientras Dumbledore procede a hablarle de un grupo de magos y brujas de reciente creación, la Orden del Félix. No tiene pelos en la lengua cuando menciona a lord Voldemort y a sus mortífagos y le asegura que los miembros de la Orden tienen como objetivo luchar contra ellos. Caradoc podría haberle estado escuchando durante horas, pero Dumbledore se interrumpe y le asegura que no puede contarle más. No si no acepta antes su proposición.

—Por supuesto, no espero que me conteste ahora mismo —Dumbledore le sonríe afablemente, calmando en un instante su corazón inquieto—. Vuelva a casa y piénselo durante todo el tiempo que necesite. Entiendo que lo que le estoy pidiendo podría ponerle en grave peligro y no deseo presionarle de ninguna manera. La decisión es suya.

Caradoc está a punto de decirle que no necesita pensarse nada, que se muere de ganas por formar parte de la Orden del Fénix y que está a su entera disposición desde ese mismo instante, pero opta por seguir el consejo de Dumbledore. Por más halagado y orgulloso que se sienta de sí mismo, no puede tomar decisiones a la ligera. Si acepta la proposición, se pondrá a sí mismo en el ojo del huracán. Tendrá ocasión de pelear contra la injusticia y ser más que un _sangresucia_. Sabe que no será fácil, pero también sabe que al final entrará en la Orden del Fénix porque es un luchador nato y necesita hacerlo.

* * *

Y eso han sido nuevamente 1000 palabras justas. Me habían sobrado dos, pero un mínimo ajuste ha solucionado el problema. Ahora me voy directa a por la **fe**, que estoy llegando al fin del reto.

Besetes.


	3. Fe

**SANGRESUCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de la señora Rowling._

_Y para terminar, voy a escribir algo que gire en torno a la última emoción que me tocó en gracia: la __**fe**__. ¡Vamos a ello!_

* * *

**3**

**FE**

Caradoc Dearborn pierde la fe en el ser humano una fría noche de invierno.

Las tierras del gélido norte de Escocia se han visto cubiertas por la nieve y Hogsmeade se despierta con una noticia terrible: los McKinnon han sido salvajemente asesinados. Y aunque nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta porque el miedo a que el vecino de enfrente sea uno de ellos es cada vez mayor, todo el mundo sabe que han sido los mortífagos. Porque Marlene McKinnon nunca ha sido una de esas personas que guardan silencio, porque su esposo estaba a punto de formar parte del Wizegamont y porque ninguno de los dos ha ocultado nunca el desprecio que sentían hacia lord Voldemort y sus secuaces, porque han peleado abiertamente contra él, porque han defendido los derechos de los nacidos de _muggles_ y porque eran valientes y osados y lucharon con fiereza hasta el final.

Lo que los habitantes de Hogsmeade ignoran es que los McKinnon formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix y que realmente es por eso por lo que están muertos. Porque a lo largo de los últimos meses tuvieron ocasión de desbaratar en dos ocasiones los planes de los mortífagos, porque gracias a ellos Alastor Moody estuvo a punto de capturar con vida a Evan Rosier, importante lugarteniente de Voldemort que prefirió morir con las botas puestas. Porque los mortífagos están cazando uno a uno a los miembros de la Orden y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que les tocara el turno a ellos. Marlene y Albert. Y sus dos niños pequeños.

Aunque los habitantes de Hogsmeade saben que todos los miembros de la familia están muertos, ignoran que ni Marlene ni Albert permitieron que los mortífagos pusieran un dedo encima de sus niños pequeños. Fue Caradoc quien los encontró tumbados en sus cunas, el rastro del dulce veneno que Marlene les dio aún presente en la comisura de la boca. Fue Caradoc quién se estremeció ante el descubrimiento y quién observó con admiración el cuerpo de Marlene mutilado a sólo unos metros de las cunas de los pequeños. Porque los vecinos de Hogsmeade saben que los McKinnon están muertos, pero ignoran que Marlene y Albert fueron salvajemente torturados durante horas y que sus cadáveres están prácticamente irreconocibles.

Aunque Caradoc ha visto muchas veces cómo son las consecuencias de enfrentarse a los mortífagos, lo que ve en casa de los McKinnon se le queda grabado en la retina. Sabe que esos monstruos no se andan con chiquitas a la hora de librarse de sus enemigos, pero nunca ha visto tal nivel de barbarie. Y lo que es peor, es consciente de que aún no han alcanzado su techo. Se pregunta una y otra vez cómo es posible que un ser humano sea capaz de hacerle algo así a otro ser humano y siente que las ganas de luchar se le están agotando. Porque, ¿merece la pena luchar para terminar de esa manera? ¿Realmente lo que están haciendo les llevará a la victoria o terminarán ganando los mortífagos para convertir el mundo en un infierno? Porque por el momento van perdiendo y Caradoc comienza a estar más cansado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida.

Ya no piensa en luchar por un mundo mejor. Ya no se enorgullece de ser un auror porque los aurores le han demostrado que pueden ser igual de salvajes que los mortífagos. Ahora actúa por simple inercia y teme que le llegue la hora de morir a manos de sus enemigos. Y no sólo ha perdido la fe en el hombre, ha perdido la fe en todo. No cree que una victoria sea posible y no cree que si la victoria llega al final las cosas vayan a mejorar. No le gusta pensar en ello, pero Caradoc Dearborn sabe que es un hombre devastado por el miedo y la guerra. Está agotado y lo único que quiere es que todo termine de una vez.

Cuando llega a casa después del funeral de los McKinnon, se toma una taza de chocolate y se mete en la cama. Últimamente ha tenido muchas pesadillas, pero esa noche es peor porque no puede evitar imaginarse a Marlene envenenando a sus hijos. Imagina la angustia que debió sentir esa madre para hacer algo como aquello y se echa a llorar. Y realmente lleva mucho tiempo sin hacer nada como aquello porque Caradoc se ha convencido a sí mismo de que es poseedor de una fortaleza que realmente no tiene. Pero ya no puede más. No quiere seguir con aquello. Está cansado y asustado y quiere que todo acabe. Le da igual cómo, pero que termine ya. Por favor.

Durante un instante no ve con malos ojos un ataque de los mortífagos, que se decidan y vayan a por él y pongan fin a ese sufrimiento, pero enseguida cae en la cuenta de que no necesita ser asesinado para librarse de todo y de todos. Se siente medio enloquecido y algo en su interior le dice que no está obrando correctamente, que está siendo aún más cobarde que aquel día en Hogwarts, cuando atacó a Thorfinn Rowle escondido tras una armadura. Como en aquella ocasión, no hace caso de su conciencia y lanza un hechizo tras otro sobre su propia casa, destruyendo por completo la sala de estar, quemando la planta superior y arrasando con todo lo que ha sido valioso para él hasta ese día.

Caradoc está enloquecido y no duda a la hora de hacerse un corte en el brazo. Su sangre riega el suelo y las paredes y sabe que con aquello bastará para que todos crean que está muerto. Justo lo que quiere que pase. Porque no necesita morir para escapar del infierno. Sólo necesita que todos los crean y desaparecer. Irse muy lejos, a un sitio en el que nadie haya escuchado hablar sobre él y en el que no tenga que ser Caradoc Dearborn. Ni siquiera necesita ser un _sangresucia._ Con ser un _muggle_ bastará.

**FIN**

_Y otra vez son 1000 palabras exactas. Espero que las tres viñetas os hayan gustado y que hayáis disfrutando descubriendo a Caradoc Dearborn tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo sobre él. Por cierto, estoy convencida de que está vivo porque nunca se encontró su cadáver y porque me resulta bonito pensar que aún quedan miembros de la Orden del Fénix original pululando por ahí. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Espero que tengamos ocasión de leernos en el futuro._

_Besetes._


End file.
